


Wie du mir, so ich dir

by Morathi_Cain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: German! don't understand? don't complain ;)</p><p>Charles ist nicht so ganz damit einverstanden, dass Erik ihn einfach am Strand hat liegen lassen. Also findet er einen Weg, sich bei Erik zu rächen ... irgendwie. Als er sich aber auf einmal zurückzieht, macht das Erik stutzig!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie du mir, so ich dir

**Author's Note:**

> Vorsicht: Schwachsinn! ;P

Wie du mir, so ich dir?

 

Erik findet, Charles übertreibt. Er schnappt einfach über, flippt aus.  
Also wirklich, was soll denn das?  
Wenn er sich so aufregt, hätte er mit Erik gehen sollen, damals an dem Strand.  
Okay, blödes Wortspiel. Charles hätte nicht mit ihm gehen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Nur, dass Erik das zu dem Zeitpunkt ihres Abschieds noch nicht wusste. Er er hätte ihn doch getragen!  
Im Arm hatte er ihn ja schon.

Also warum regt Charles sich jetzt so auf? Denn das ist nicht Professor X, der gütige Mann, den alle Welt kennt. Nein, das ist das Werk von einem sehr unausgeglichenen Mann. Ein Mann voller Eifersucht, wie es scheint.

Es geht um Emma Frost.

Irgendwie hat er wohl spitz bekommen, dass sie jetzt bei ihm ist. Gut, das war nicht schwer, ist er doch mit allen Mitstreitern und in schicker neuer Montur bei ihr als Magneto aufgetaucht und hat sie aus dem Gefängnis befreit.  
Aber trotzdem!

Es ist doch ein wenig übertrieben, Emma jetzt mit Albträumen von zerschlagenen Diamanten zu quälen und Azazel mit Telepathie dazu zu bringen „Schlampe“, Ms. Magersucht“, „Ich werde dich finden!“, „deine Haare sehen aus wie Schaumstoff“, „Lass die Finger vom Feuer“, „Lass dich einschmelzen“, „Du gehörst in ein Museum“ und andere Peinlichkeiten an die Wände zu schreiben. Dieser war stinksauer, nachdem sein Geist wieder losgelassen wurde, doch Charles war zu mächtig, zu wahnsinnig, um ihn als Gegner ernst zu nehmen. Und Erik, der hielt ihn zurück. Was brachte es, wenn sie wieder aufeinander einschlugen?

Was war nur aus dem gutmütigen, erwachsenen Mann geworden, den er einst geliebt hatte? Erik kann nur den Kopf schütteln und hoffen, dass die Belästigung bald aufhört. Was will er damit denn erreichen?

Sollte er vor allem nicht lieber Raven terrorisieren? Also nicht, dass er das tatsächlich befürworten würde, aber es würde während ihrer Arbeit weniger stören. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Erik ja mit ihr was am Laufen hat. Beziehung nennt sie das, er weiß, dass es Trotz gegenüber Charles ist. Ein Weg, wie er es ihm zurückzahlen kann, dass er nicht mit ihm gegangen ist.  
... Und schon wieder in den Fettnapf getreten!

Oder er will Emma tatsächlich bei ihrer Arbeit verwirren? Vielleicht ist er auch nur sauer, weil sie für Magneto der Ersatz von Charles’ Fähigkeiten ist? Will er die Gruppe auseinander treiben?

Aber das wird er nicht schaffen, weiß Erik selbstsicher. Denn er hat den Helm, er hat die Macht.  
Und schon wieder findet sich ein neuer Graffiti-Spruch auf der Wand gegenüber von seinem Zimmer: „Dein Umhang sieht richtig scheiße aus!“  
Erik hat das dringende Bedürfnis, Charles zu schlagen.  
„Du bist der Letzte, der mir Mode-Tipps geben darf, Schein-Opa.“  
Aber erst einmal muss er mit Azazel reden ... oder ihn einfach fesseln.

Okay, er weiß, dass er sich auch nicht gerade erwachsen verhält, aber immer noch besser als der Professor!  
Was ist nur aus ihnen geworden?

Dieser unsichtbare, lächerliche Kampf dauert wochenlang an. Aus Wochen werden Monate, aus Monaten Jahre.  
Es gibt kein Graffiti mehr, aber Charles ist wie ein Poltergeist, der mit ihnen zieht. Nur Raven ignoriert er, lässt sie in Ruhe. Den Rest terrorisiert er von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder.  
Emma kann er am Wenigsten leiden, über Azazel macht er sich gerne lustig. Und Erik? Obwohl dieser den Helm trägt, sich vor einem direkten Eingriff schützen kann, bekommt er Nachrichten. Ihm gegenüber ist Charles sarkastisch, überheblich und immer in seiner Nähe. Irgendwie.

Doch dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, hört es auf. Charles, jedenfalls sein Geist, ist einfach weg.  
Anfangs ist Erik verwirrt, fragt sich, was falsch ist, was fehlt. Als es ihm klar wird, bekommt er Panik. Ist Charles etwas passiert? Wie geht es ihm? Was ist los?  
Doch Emma gibt Entwarnung: „Der Krüppel lebt fidel wie eh und je. Das Sackgesicht hat uns lange genug terrorisiert.“  
Auf die Frage, warum sich der Professor zurückgezogen hat, antwortet sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Das heißt für Erik: „Leckt mich doch alle mal an meinem diamantenem Arsch!“

Gut, dann eben nicht. Dann wird er eben endlich seine Pläne für den Anfang einer neuen Welt weiterverfolgen. Charles wird ihn schon noch beachten müssen.

Und plötzlich steht Erik Wolverine gegenüber, sieht ihn an der Seite des Professors und eine irre Wut brennt in ihm auf, wie flüssige Lava. Mit einem Mal ist er sich sicher: Das ist der Grund, warum Charles sich von ihm abgewendet hat. Dieser stählerne Mann mit den Koteletten, der ihnen doch damals so liebenswürdig klar gemacht hat, dass sie sich selber ficken sollen.  
Hat er sich jetzt etwa doch entschieden, dass er das bei Charles lieber selber machen möchte?  
Aber der ist doch gelähmt und schwach! Und Wolverine sieht so grob aus.  
Das können die doch nicht machen!

Oder spielen sie vielleicht Schach und trinken Wein? Diskutieren sie, sind im Geiste vereint?  
Erik sieht rot.

Was fällt Charles eigentlich ein, ihn einfach zu ersetzen? Und das mit so einem Kerl? Nach all den Jahren, in denen er Erik beständig begleitet, beständig gequält hat. Er hat ihn nicht vergessen lassen, sich aber selbst ohne weiteres verabschiedet. Und Erik hat nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, es ihm zurückzuzahlen, weiß nicht, wie er an ihn heran kommt.  
Er könnte natürlich den Helm abnehmen, aber bringt das etwas? Wird Charles ihm überhaupt zuhören?  
Nein, so geht das nicht. Sie müssen das anders klären, können das nicht im Stillen. Und Erik wird klar stellen, dass man so nicht mit ihm umgehen kann!  
Das ist ja, als hätte er ihn verlassen, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Um dann auch noch mit einem Jüngeren abzuhauen. Na gut, in diesem Fall sieht er nur jünger aus. Genau, was will er eigentlich mit so einem alten Kerl? Okay, er sieht gut aus, das muss Erik ja zugeben. Achtet Charles etwa aus Äußerlichkeiten? Hat er ihn verlassen, nur weil er alt geworden ist? Also bitte, so eine Frechheit!

Herausfordernd hebt Erik den Helm hoch und sieht sich, wie erwartet, mit der Stille konfrontiert. Charles hat mit Sicherheit besseres zu tun, als unentwegt mit den Gedanken bei ihm zu sein. Aber warum eigentlich? Er hat es doch auch die Jahre vorher gemacht. Und das ohne Aufforderung und mit dem Helm. Er hat sich davon doch nicht abbringen lassen. Was ist jetzt anders?  
Wo lag der Fehler?

„Charles!“

Erik wartet einen Moment, fuchsteufelswild und mit dem Bedürfnis, den anderen Mann zu schütteln, zu schlagen, stände er nur vor ihm. Sitzen dürfte er auch, verständlich.

Keine Antwort.

Typisch, denkt sich Erik und will den Helm wieder aufsetzen. Da ertönt eine weiche, müde Stimme: „Erik?“  
Mit einem Ruck zieht Erik den Helm panisch wieder an. Warum antwortet der Idiot? Warum hat gespürt, dass er gerufen wird?  
Erst Tage später wagt er es wieder, schluckt schwer dabei. Jetzt ist er schon so alt geworden, hat so viel erlebt und dann ist er so nervös wie ein Schuljunge.

„Charles?“  
„Erik? Bist du das wirklich? Bilde ich mir das nicht ein?“  
Erik ist nervös, zwingt sich jedoch, seine Gedanken nicht abschweifen zu lassen.  
„Warum bist du weg?“  
„Weg?“  
„Jahrelang hast du uns terrorisiert und dann ziehst du dich ohne Ankündigung zurück, nur um mit diesem Wolfsmenschen aufzutauchen. Was soll das?“  
„Ich dachte ihr wärt alle glücklich darüber.“  
„Aber warum warst du überhaupt da? Und wieso muss er so muskulös sein?“  
„Wolverine? Wo denkst du nur hin? Er ist ein Schüler!“  
„Jaja, sie sind alle nur Schüler. War auch ich ein Schüler?“  
„Mit dir kann man ja mal wieder wunderbar diskutieren. Genauso wie früher. Nicht zuhören können, aber dann meckern.“  
„Behandle mich gefälligst nicht wie einen kleinen Jungen! Immerhin hast du dich so die letzten Jahre verhalten.“  
„Und was habe ich damit erreicht? Nichts, keine Reaktion.“  
„Aber du warst penetrant. Also warum hast du aufgehört?“  
„Weil wir uns sowieso bald sehen werden, Erik.“  
„Was? Wann? Wo?“  
„Das geht nur mich und das Schicksal was an.“  
„Typisch ...“  
„Manches ändert sich eben nie, was?“

Erik sieht das Grinsen in seinen Gedanken, spürt einen Moment die altbekannte Wärme, bevor sie gänzlich verschwindet.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder? Was soll der Mist? Du hast mir immer noch nichts erklärt.“

Doch egal wie laut und oft er schreit, Erik erhält keine Antwort. Charles hat ihn wieder allein gelassen, ignoriert ihn, trinkt mit dem Schicksal Wein und spielt Schach mit all ihren Leben.

„Wie du mir, so ich dir.“, denkt er sich dabei, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Aber sie werden sich bald sehen, nach all den Jahren endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und dann wird er diese Emma fertig machen, Azazel in sein rotes Gesicht lachen und Erik ... ja, was wird mit Erik sein? Er weiß es nicht. In eine Schlucht werfen? Eine Münze durch den Kopf jagen? Oder ihn doch lieber als Hausmeister in seiner Schule anstellen?  
Ach, er wird schon sehen, was passiert.

Nur, was für ein Problem hat Erik eigentlich mit Wolverine?

Ende


End file.
